<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Reason to Stay by Starstruck4Moony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704832">A Reason to Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony'>Starstruck4Moony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America, Business, Business man, Crack, Fluff, Flustered, Gentleman Sirius, Get Together, Happy Ending, Las Vegas, M/M, Modern, Private Room, Stripper, Vegas, lap dance, meet cute, muggle, strip club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is stuck in Vegas for work and forced to a strip club by his brothers. Just when he’s looking for an exit, a reason to stay finds him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Reason to Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated/gifts">pixelated</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippy/gifts">whippy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlim8/gifts">mlim8</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For RJ/pixelated cuz it’s his birthday and he asked me to finish writing ONE THING. Instead of finishing anything, I wrote this silly little thing. Let’s hope this is allowed. 😋</p><p>This is based off some some sketches by my friends whippy and mlim8. </p><p>Thank you to my amazing beta and Cheer Captain Katt. 😘<br/>Find me on tumblr @starstruck4moony</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius squinted against the flashing lights in the club as he followed James’s and Reg’s wake. Why they thought he’d be interested in going to a strip club after a day of work and heat was beyond him, but they were in Vegas for work and James had deemed it a “requirement” for the trip. They were still dressed from dinner with the latest client and Sirius was itchy with sweat, full of food, jet-lagged and ready to get some sleep. Maybe he could get James distracted enough to let him slip out and back into his soft covers? No such luck for now, as James sat them at a table near a large stage, and motioned for a waiter.</p><p> </p><p>“Dis laces bear ice!” James shouted nonsensically at Sirius over the thumping music as an announcer called up the next dancer, the next…male dancer? Sirius finally looked around and realized this was a gay club. Well, now James’s insistence seemed to make more sense and his hope for escape dwindled down to zero. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Sirius shouted back at James, leaning in so his brother could hear. Sirius looked around trying to gain his bearings and looked for a convenient exit. The place was clearly well funded, with dark red decor and every space filled with opulent gold designs or gilded bodies, and not a single exit near the bar. Damn. </p><p> </p><p>“I SAID. THIS PLACE. IS VERY. NICE.” James grinned broadly at him and Sirius just nodded with enough of a smile to not provoke James into further cajoling. He looked at Regulus who looked smug and at ease. Reg always enjoyed seeing Sirius’s discomfort, a bit of leftover resentment from their childhood, and it stung to realize his plans for escape would be thwarted by not one, but two dark haired brothers. Fucking bastards. In the loud club, Sirius could only roll his eyes and kick Reg under the table to express his displeasure, which only made Reg grin even wider. Fuck them. Fuck both of them for stealing sleep from him, for thinking they knew better, for dragging his sweaty ass to this club, for trying to...</p><p> </p><p>Sirius’s thoughts drifted off as a slim man approached their table. He was dressed in some ridiculous red thing with cutouts all over the place, but despite the brash wardrobe, it did nothing to distract from his angelic looks. Soft looking tawny curls haloed sparkling eyes with long lashes, and it was offset beautifully with a pouty pair of glistening lips and a lovely strong nose. Sirius stared as the man spoke into James’s ear, whose eyes lit up and locked with Sirius’s. James handed the stranger a wad of bills, which he pocketed before making his way over to Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>Silently, the man offered his hand, with a smile that read like desire. Surely, this had to be some ploy, as this was what the club was for—an opportunity for beautiful men to cash in on their god-given gifts. Sirius tried not to let himself become too interested as his fingers took the soft hand that tugged at him. Without even realizing it, he was halfway across the club trailing behind the slim stranger, mesmerized by watching his figure move through the crowd, mind melting back dimples on full display. </p><p> </p><p>They reached a hallway and finally a room where Sirius managed to unfog his thoughts just enough to look up into sparkling eyes that pulled him into a private room. The room’s decor matched the main areas opulent design and blessedly, it was quieter in here. Sirius was able to let out a breath he’d been holding in the suffocating club. </p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you have a seat?” the man offered as he closed the door behind Sirius, and then Sirius realized they were in a PRIVATE ROOM. Oh no, what had James gotten him into. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, I…so, um…” Sirius rubbed his face as he tried to put together thoughts and questions into coherent sentences in a way that would save him from offending this man and further embarrassment. He was failing…hard. </p><p> </p><p>A soft and low chuckle from the man stole all of his focus, and he looked up out of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem stressed…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius! My name, it’s Sirius.” he rushed to answer the unfinished sentence with his last remaining brain cell.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Sirius,” the man purred and stepped closer, almost against him in the small room, “I think you could sit down and relax a bit, don’t you?” While he spoke, warm hands pressed at his chest and then slid up to his shoulders, giving gentle guidance that had Sirius sitting while he continued to stare into the kind face. He was…beautiful. Whoever this was deserved every bit of money James had given him, and more, but Sirius wanted to look for longer, he wanted…more. He wanted to see the face in sunshine, and in his bed in the morning. He wanted, and the desire pooled in this gut with a heat he hadn’t experienced in many years, if ever. </p><p> </p><p>Arms snaked around Sirius’s neck, and the man bent to whisper in his ear, “would you like a drink before we start?” Oh god. Start WHAT exactly?! </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Sirius near shouted, “I mean, no, I’m good, I’m…I haven’t been to a club like this before? And you’re ridiculously pretty, I mean beautiful, I mean…” Sirius gulped as the man looked on, waiting for him to finish the sentence. Maybe he did need a drink, but the body near him deserved his full attention, and he didn’t want to make more of an ass of himself around someone so special. </p><p> </p><p>“I uh..what’s your name? Can we, talk? Like, just sit and talk?” Sirius’s eyebrows scrunched together with hope that the man would understand without leaving to earn himself a more lucrative client. </p><p> </p><p>A gentle “of course” was uttered before the man lifted a goddamn perfect leg, and proceeded to straddle Sirius’s lap. Hands moved from his neck, up and into his hair, giving soft tugs that had Sirius near losing his mind with bliss. The man’s weight on him wasn’t too much, but so, so welcome. It had been…awhile since Sirius had hooked up with someone, and he’d never really been successful at connecting with anyone long enough to have a boyfriend. His work meant near constant travel which made anything stable almost impossible. The sudden onslaught of so much attention from this man that seemed to have walked out of Sirius’s dreams? Well, it was a lot to deal with all at once, but despite having just met, the man somehow felt natural right there in his lap. Sirius spread his hands out so they weren’t even accidentally touching the beautiful creature and pushed them into the crease of the bench seat they were on. </p><p> </p><p>“Well Sirius, my name is Remus, and you don’t have to look so scared you know? We can just talk, and you can touch me if you like.” </p><p> </p><p>Sirius closed his eyes and swallowed as Remus began to move a bit to the music, using Sirius’s hair for leverage, making it impossible for Sirius to think of anything but having this perfect being ride him in this same position. Fuck, he was getting hard and needed to think of something bland, awful, something unsexy. </p><p> </p><p>“So uh, what were you and James talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Was that your friend’s name?” Fingers began to dip down behind Sirius’s open collar and he held his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s uh, like my brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, I just asked him if you were single and interested in going somewhere quieter. You looked dead sexy out there all brooding, and I wanted to steal you before anyone else got you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius’s eyes snapped wide open and to Remus’s. There was a bit of wariness behind the eyes now, or…vulnerability? Sirius stopped wondering if this was a game and started to hope, but now he wanted time to slow down so he could stay here for longer.</p><p> </p><p>“You um, you wanted to meet me?” </p><p> </p><p>Sirius watched as Remus blushed prettily, and gave him a coy smile. “Can you blame me? You must have your pick of the lot back home, wherever that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius swallowed out of nervousness and shock, as a hand moved from his hair to lightly trace around his adam’s apple. The touch was gentle, reverent, and soft like all of Remus. This close, Sirius could see a few freckles on his face and his eyes wandered to find more on his neck, his shoulder, and even one or two on his smooth stomach. Sirius closed his eyes with guilt. Someone this beautiful and kind deserved to be worshiped, not ogled in a back room.  </p><p> </p><p>“I uh, we own a sporting goods company. I mean, James does, and I help with sales and…” soft fingertips distracted Sirius as they undid the second and third buttons of his shirt, and began to play with his chest hair, “..and, and stuff. I help get new clients and distributors. Not a lot of uh, guys out in the sporting goods industry, if you know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me, someone as gorgeous as you is stuck trying to schmooze straight guys all day?” </p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded, as Remus pulled himself somehow closer to Sirius, sitting more firmly in his lap, but with movements that ensured Sirius’s blatant desire was going to be very hard to miss in a bit. Sirius may have self-control, but he wasn’t  made of steel, at least not yet. </p><p> </p><p>“So, how long do I get you here in sin city?” Remus asked, with a slow grind of his hips that had Sirius gripping the seat’s cushion. </p><p> </p><p>“However long you want,” he heard himself answer, but realized it was true. </p><p> </p><p>Remus beamed at him, apparently that had been the right answer, and began to move even more sinfully in Sirius’s lap. Time lost all meaning as strong thighs tightened repeatedly as Remus lifted and lowered himself, pushing his chest against Sirius in a wave of motion that had Sirius mesmerized and full of hot want and shame all at the same time. It had a dizzying effect and Sirius soon forgot that there was supposed to be a conversation happening, as he was lost in the vision that was Remus lifting his arms above his head, elongating that fucking gorgeous torso and removing the ridiculous top with its cutout sleeves and…oh no. Now Sirius could see Remus’s nipples just below eye level. They were small, pink, and the right one had a freckle just off to the side. Sirius couldn’t stop the words any more than his thoughts at this moment. “You’re stunning, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Remus gave him a smirk that looked like both trouble and promise, “you think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“God yes, fuck, I…I mean, you’re, of course you’re more than just looks, I know…and I’d want to get to know you obviously..” </p><p> </p><p>Sirius watched as that taut stomach pulled and shook when he realized Remus was laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“God, if you were any more polite I’d think we were schoolboys and you were trying to ask me out on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>The laughing stopped and Remus’s smile turned sweet. Sirius braced himself for the letdown, painful acid laced knives already replacing the desire in his stomach, knowing he had stepped too far, asked too much from someone who already gave so much of themselves to strangers. </p><p> </p><p>Soft hands came to cradle Sirius’s face, “I’d like that very much,” Remus answered before leaning in. Lips that felt like rose petals grazed his cheek before Remus pulled back. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re a bit past our hour mark, but I get off in an hour and can meet you someplace? Think you can stay up until 2? Or do you want to wait—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Two is perfect.” </p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled and gently removed himself from Sirius’s lap, making Sirius feel like he was floating with the sudden weightlessness. </p><p> </p><p>“And this is like, a real date? We can go get coffee or, uhh you’ll be hungry right? We can do food? Somewhere?” </p><p> </p><p>Remus’s soft laugh was like magic, putting Sirius at ease, as he pulled him up from his seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I see your phone? They don’t keep pens and paper in the rooms.” </p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded quickly and struggled to remove his phone with sweaty palms. He unlocked it and handed the phone to Remus who smiled good naturedly at his struggle, and bent his head of golden curls to enter his number. Sirius watched in awe, fingers itching to touch the soft locks, to run his hands through the hair reverently to maybe, if Remus would allow it, grip with enough strength to tilt his head back and expose that beautiful pale neck. In his daze, Sirius noticed Remus talking a selfie. Remus caught his curious look, “It’s to add to the contact, to help you remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could never forget you,” Sirius confessed. He’d really have to do something about this loose tongue of his before their date and he scared Remus off, but instead of disgust Remus just blushed again and handed back his phone. Sirius watched as Remus bent over to retrieve his top, and with his last remaining bit of control Sirius held back the whine in his throat. That ass was perfect and round and just right for hands to grab onto, for…well any number of things that he’d hope they’d have enough time to explore. </p><p> </p><p>Together they exited the room, and Sirius stood there awkwardly, wanting to…do or give him some proof of his affections. Sirius’s body decided for him, as a finger barely touched the back of Remus’s dangling hand. Sirius watched as Remus turned his hand over and laced their fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get into too much trouble, cuz I’ll be waiting okay?” Sirius nodded at the instruction, still enraptured with the simple sight of their hands held together like lovers. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be waiting too.” Sirius lifted his eyes and they shared a look that he couldn’t decipher but was filled with all sorts of mystery and promise. Remus gave another soft laugh shaking his head, removed his hand, and sauntered the opposite way down the hallway. Sirius stood there, thoughts and dreams quickly spinning their way through his mind, building up a new future. He decided he needed to talk to James about extending his stay here, and that was the only thing that got him moving. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this was ridiculous, but hopefully you had a little fun reading it. </p><p>Let me know what you think happened on their date?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>